


Destiny Is A Conniving Sonovabitch But They'll Keep Rolling With The Punches... Not Like There's A Choice In The Matter Anyway

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: Mating Ain’t Easy When Your Mate Is An Alpha Wannabe [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A wee bit of sex this go around and so much more story, A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, I'm back!!!, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Verse, Omega!Eren, Pack Dynamics, Soul Bond, The Plot Thickens, alpha!jean, series of chapters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: In which: Jean and Eren get a bit more comfortable with being soul-bound but everything gets more complicated than either of them bargained for (and Jean is, oddly, very comfortable with that).
Werewolf!Jean x Werewolf!Eren in an A/B/O setting!





	Destiny Is A Conniving Sonovabitch But They'll Keep Rolling With The Punches... Not Like There's A Choice In The Matter Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> What... I'm updating...? No, I really am! Sorry for the delay!!!! I didn't have a laptop for a minute and life was crazy but here I am and I managed to finish a part to this series!!! A few warnings: More Myanmar being spoken, more story than sex, and total world building going on here. Translations at the end!
> 
> Welcome back to all who returned and hello to those of you who're new!

It’s excruciating. 

Being inside of Eren –being knotted inside of Eren is excruciating because Jean knows for a fact that he’s as close to Eren as he can possibly be and in the most intimate way but (irrationally) he feels like they’re not close enough. Won’t be until they fuse and fade and bond on damn near a molecular level –to a point at which neither can be distinguished from the other. Which is equally ridiculous. Or not so much because he can feel everything about Eren. 

Everything. 

Knows Eren’s every thought, every need, every breath taken and heartbeat beat. Can _feel_ every emotion as if it’s one derived straight from his own neural processing and Jean still doesn’t feel like that’s enough. 

Eren’s not giving him enough. 

And that’s not even the tip of the iceberg –their lack of melding. 

It’s the sensations on top on it all that drag him to the pinnacle of insanity. Starting with Eren’s Scent, which is- _fuck_ if it isn’t just _everything._ Everything. Lavender and honey and sage and earth –intoxicating as it noxious and perplexing because Jean can’t get enough. That smell is everywhere. Makes his mind falter and stumble and no thought forms just right but he doesn’t need thought because his instincts are sharp and his body just knows on account of Eren. Knows that unbearable fire that clenches around him and shuffles languidly through his veins is because of Eren. Knows that incomplete feeling that makes his gut tug, push, pull, twist is due to Eren and Eren not being- 

“ _All yours_ …” The words come out as a whine. A keening purr enunciated by Eren rolling his hips and holding Jean to him as though he’ll disappear. Feels like Jean _will_ vanish the moment he lets him go and that’s just not an option. 

Not. A. Fucking. Option. 

Jean growls lowly, fingers gripping sweat slicked flesh to the point of bruising as he bites just beneath Eren’s jaw at that throbbing gland –draws blood only to lap at it, “ _All mine._ ” Jean relishes the quiver of Eren’s body as he rocks to their frantic and needy rhythm. He snarls when sharp nails gouge the skin beneath his shoulder blades but Eren swallows the sound –licks into his mouth with crushing brutality. 

So good… it’s all so, so good. 

And if the physical connection- if being buried in that tight, slick, opening decimates neurological pathways and corrodes neurons then that’s nothing compared to the psychological stimulation. 

Or spiritual because there’s absolutely no doubt in Jean’s mind that some floodgate between them has been demolished in lieu of a bridge forming across a fissure he didn’t even know existed. Not until a connection like nothing he’s ever experienced before has already been created. That sort of union is akin to a cosmic shift or the implosion of a supernova –unpredictable, unstable, and indestructible. 

Someway, somehow, their souls have been tied in an unbreakable knot and Jean can’t for the life of himself remember why that would or could be a problem- 

“ _Jean_ …” Gold eyes meet hazel and then Eren’s gnawing at Jean’s jaw as Jean fucks into him and- “ _Ah, fuck… Jean…”_ The name is uttered like a plea, like a prayer to a God who’s always adamantly listening because there- right then and there is when something just clicks. Where Jean is pressed so deep and Eren is clenching as tight as he possibly can. 

Jean can’t breathe. 

Can’t breathe. 

Can’t think. 

Can’t. 

The world collapses in on itself and all is silent but _perfect_ and _right_ and- fuck. Just, fuck… this time with Eren (being in him and knotted and fucking and carnal) is leagues beyond their first time together. 

Leagues. 

And there’s no need for thought or words when they’re finally one. Have melded into each other seamlessly in a frenzy of heat, colliding sentiments, and physical contact. 

Finally. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Jean wakes up and the world feels new. 

His _body_ feels new. 

Words can’t quite describe the sensation but- if he had to choose one- “ _complete_ ” would have to do. He feels whole in a way that never seemed feasible (and it sounds like one of those god awful clichés in a book he would never read but it’s what happened or happens). 

Which has everything to do with Eren. 

Eren, who’s sleeping on top of him (feels like a furnace with the heat emanating from that gorgeous body). Eren, who’s gripping at his shoulders and breathing and he’s so content (feels safe and home and free) –Jean knows this as a fact because all things “Eren” thrum pleasantly beneath all things “Jean” as if they were meant to be that way. Well… they _are_ meant to be that way because they’re bound. Soul-bound. And Eren, even in his sleep, feels protected because he’s knotted to his mate and their souls are intertwined in the most intimate of ways. 

So Jean understands why he wakes up to a life that feels fresh. 

Essentially, he’s been rebirthed and he has absolutely no explanation for how that shit happened or why but it’s not just the leap in his connection with Eren. It’s the way he feels as a wolf. As an Alpha. 

There’s not a time in his life when he can recall feeling so attuned to the beast lurking beneath his faux human exterior. Not until now. Or the prior night. Which-the-fuck-ever. 

That beast –the thing he loathed and refused to acknowledge and had intended to keep buried- that part of him is thriving. So vibrant and alive. Has all six of his senses heightened and sharpened. A bit out of control because they’re so intense and vaguely new but the Alpha in Jean is wide-eyed and alert. He can’t ignore that. Almost like a compulsion that he no longer feels the need to ignore. 

Only better. 

So much better. 

There’s a strength rippling through his muscles that he didn’t even know he was capable of wielding and there’s this sense of possession that claws and grips at his belly. His mind races but there, always there and buzzing beneath his conscious line of thought is a thread that won’t dissolve. A string of primal instincts that constantly loops in one breath: _ProtectMineHomeMateForeverStrongestStrongerLeaderFightHuntBreed_. 

That whisper of thought is there. 

Was probably always there. 

And it can’t be ignored. 

Eren shifts and gasps when he jostles the fading knot lodged inside, lips parting and eyes widening as he sits up and braces his hands on Jean’s chest. When the sensation passes, he offers a soft smile, leans forward to tenderly nuzzle Jean’s neck, “Morning.” Eren sits up, drags Jean up with him, kisses and nips from lips to jaw because there’s this unquenchable urge to taste Jean and- and he makes himself stop and just sit. Sighs when Jean twitches inside of him… “It’s irritating that you were brought up as a fucking dog because I can’t even ask you what the fuck happened or is happening.” Nimble fingers trace the bite mark at his swollen gland. Definitely a claim mark. One that makes him smile and feel giddy. 

And Jean shudders as if Eren’s touching him and that in turn goes straight to his cock- 

“God, no.” Eren groans because he can’t. He just- they had sex on and off for six hours and he wasn’t even going through heat and they have so much to do and think about. 

But Jean is clogging up his senses. Rippling through his pulse and lodged in his core (both figuratively and literally, which makes him smile a bit). It’s like Jean is everywhere and nowhere and- sure. He remembers a vague similarity to the sensation of Jean the very first time they woke up together, however, this is far beyond that. Much more of a telepathic linking in addition to the empathic one and- 

“It’s kind of incredible,” Jean mumbles as he leans forward to mouth at Eren’s collar. 

Eren’s body quakes. Shudders and falls to Jean’s mercy as sturdy hands grip at his hips, starts a slow pace of up, down, down, up- “Fuck…” There. Jean settles right where he belongs inside of him and Eren’s vision bursts to life. “Jean. Talk… gotta…” 

“This is the last time. Promise. Then we’ll go.” Jean can’t help marking olive hued flesh, can’t bite down on the growl that tears from his lips as he does so –as Eren allows him to do so. 

And, for the life of himself, Eren can’t refuse a request like that. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


The village is cloaked in magic. 

_Magic_ . 

_Invisibility magic_ that makes the thriving and bustling _city_ (because Jean absolutely refuses to call what he’s seeing a “ _village”_ when it’s clearly a city) look just like the rest of the dense forest until they step through this- this barrier that reacts to Eren _humming_ and- 

And it’s fucking incredible. 

Absolutely amazing. 

Like something straight out of Harry Potter and, for the life of himself, he can’t wrap his mind around it. Which is absurd because the idea of shifting between wolf and human is unquestionably understandable but… magic? 

Eren laughs, “More proof that you and your people are the real barbarians with no connection to your roots. Just because you live amongst them, you’re not _actually_ part of the cattle out there, much as you wanted to be. But, well, you’ll see, yeah.” His grip on Jean’s hand tightens as they completely step into the barrier. He effectively cuts off the retort that was sitting at the tip of Jean’s tongue, which really doesn’t matter because they’re both caught off guard by the attention. By all of the gazes in the immediate vicinity turning towards them. 

Towards Jean. 

The outsider. 

Jean snarls and tugs Eren closer –possession seeping into him as effortlessly as breathing. Three Alphas, several Betas, and… another Omega? 

That scent –sunshine, strawberries, and rain- is muddled with elation and attached to a woman emerging from the building nearby, her hands up and gaze amused. “Heel, pup. You are in a safe space.” 

Jean wishes he could believe that –wants to believe the softness of those midnight eyes and the slight tilt of that pretty pink mouth but there’s the overwhelming aggression from surrounding Alphas and the stench of anger bleeding from the Betas that has his hackles up and all of his senses on high alert. And then, there’s Eren. Eren who’s pulsing with frazzled nerves and not attempting to calm him down –almost encouraging- 

“Eren, calm down and then calm him down for me.” 

Eren nods, takes a deep breath and nuzzles just beneath Jean’s chin. Nips at the corner of his jaw and lets Jean feel everything positive that he associates with being in his village. With being home. And it’s warm. Like waking up to the sun on a nice spring day type of warm and it causes Jean’s muscles to relax just a bit. Still… he keeps Eren close and his eyes sharp despite Eren’s thoughts and sentiments. 

He wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t. 

“What a good pup…” The woman steps forward and the alphas nearby stand to attention –all of them moving in a rush- “ _ဆငျးသကျ။ ငါဒဏ်ငွေဖြစ်လိမ့်မည်။_.” They heed her gibberish of a command like it’s law. 

Hell, for all Jean knows, whatever the fuck she just said **_is_** law. 

Eren laughs and Jean realizes it’s not aloud, just a joke between the two of them while being private all the same. Such an uncanny feeling… 

“You two are the talk of the village and I have been waiting for you. I almost worried but it is Eren we are talking about and he has always been quite the unique pup,” She smiles as her gaze sweeps over Jean before settling on Eren. “But I see… A complete binding with no direction, dictation, or interference from outside forces… How curious. And so intriguing.” She takes a step and bows low, which is when Jean finally notices that she’s very naked… and so is everyone else. “Welcome home, my poor lost Lupus pup. I, Elder Frieda, embrace you.” 

Confusion washes over Jean and he can’t tell if it’s solely his or a mix but he doesn’t know what to do. Not until Eren tugs him forward and whispers at his mind, makes him react as opposed to over analyzing. So Jean follows the instinct. Moves forward with pride and confidence and gently coaxes the Elder to her feet. His mouth works but, if asked, he’d have no fucking idea where the words that fall out come from, “I, Jean, humbly accept your embrace and look forward to my salvation.” 

At that, Frieda smiles widely, “Oh-ho… A mind meld. You two are bound beyond blood… and it is incorrigibly beautiful. Your souls have become completely intertwined and it smells delightful.” 

“You can smell us?” The question slips out before Eren has a chance to consider it. 

Not that it matters if the quirking of pastel lips says much. “It would be a pity if the Omega Elder could not scent a bond between a destined pair of pups, no?” She turns on her heels, baring her back as a show of trust towards Jean. 

A first step, one that’s more than Eren could’ve hoped for and he’s so fucking happy it physically aches. 

“We shall head to where the council awaits and you will learn what it will take to become one with the pack of your mate.” A challenge is strewn flawlessly into that light tone. 

And Jean fully accepts it. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Standing in front of the council isn’t intimidating Jean and Eren can’t decide if that’s on account of their melded emotions, his own excitement, or Jean’s confidence. Or, it probably has a shit ton to do with the overwhelming Omega presence that’s subduing those within while drowning out outside scents (and some inside if Mikasa is anything to go by). 

Yeah. Eren’s pretty sure it’s the latter. 

And it makes sense. 

See, the council contains all of the strongest pack’s Omegas plus that pack’s current head, the head’s protégé, and the Elders of the forest. Eren’s place is on the council, but, given the situation, he’s not currently a participating member. And- yeah… it feels different being on the opposite end of the council. The opposite end of the decisions being made or rules being established. 

Not having a part or place and- 

“Hey,” Jean smiles and grips his hand. Lets reassurance and confidence whisk through Eren like a cool breeze. “We’ll be alright.” 

Where Jean’s bravado is coming from, Eren doesn’t know but he’s loving the change and assertion and- and Jean. That thought makes the both of them flush and stare and- 

“I told you, a full mind meld. I can guarantee you that the two of them just had an entire conversation just now with the only tell being the flush of their hides.” Frieda smirks as she nudges the man beside her, eyes never straying from the pair in the center of the room. “Well, before we can leave the two of you alone to explore this newfound bond, introductions and discussions are at hand. Omegas.” It’s a soft and sweet utterance –a cross between a question and a command and it sounds so _right_. 

As prompted, the Omegas begin to move. 

Eren can’t wipe the grin off of his face when his best friend steps forward, beams before taking a low bow, “I, Armin, embrace you.” 

Before Jean can utter a word, the next one moves, a petite blond with a dour look and gorgeous face, “I, Annie, embrace you.” Her scent is stamped with Mikasa’s and- ah… Jean understands. 

The next Omega to step forward makes Jean’s heart stop because he _knows_. Mom. Eren’s _mom_. He’s as gorgeous as she is and everything –damn near all of his features are hers. From those mesmerizing teal eyes and the playful tilt of her lips to that scent- Eren is a product of her. And she’s about to _bow_ to him, which seems so wrong. So very, very- 

“ _Here, it’s a show of trust and acceptance, not complacence and submission. Especially when it’s by choice.”_

With that in mind, Jean offers his sincerest smile as she bows low and says openly, “I, Kalura, embrace you.” 

There’s a pregnant pause before Eren mentally nudges Jean and he steps forward before coaxing Kalura to her feet, “I, Jean, humbly accept your embrace and look forward to my salvation.” At that, all of the Omegas stand and return to their seats. 

Frieda smiles, “You have already had the pleasure of honoring Eren’s pack leader with a proper greeting.” 

Erwin stands, gaze considering as he stares at Jean, mildly impressed still, “He has quite the potential once he shakes free from the shackles of dog and human taint.” 

“Filth will always be filth.” Mikasa’s scorn tinges every ounce of her as she stands and begins walking towards Jean. “We haven’t formerly met but, know this: I neither respect you, nor believe that you’re a suitable mate for my kindred other. I expect very little to come from you and you have much to prove if you seek to warp my perception, even minutely.” She pauses in front of him, hand outstretched, “I, Mikasa, acknowledge your desire for salvation and adhere to the consensus of embracing you within our pack.” 

Jean reluctantly takes her hand, matches her bone crushing grip and swallows every insult lined along his tongue, “I, Jean, look forward to your guidance and patronage.” 

Mikasa scoffs and returns to her seat. 

“And then there are the three of us, the Elders that govern and have watched over all of the packs for a very, very, long time. You and I have already broken bread, however, you must meet my loves. To my left is the Beta Elder, Florian.” 

Florian doesn’t stand, she sits and glowers and gauges with calculating onyx eyes. Beta or not, Jean still feels a chill prickle his flesh. 

“To my right is my eternity and the Alpha Elder, Uri.” 

Uri’s face cracks into a wide smile as he bounds over to Jean, hand outstretched. “I, Uri, acknowledge your desire for salvation and embrace you as kin.” 

Jean can feel the raw power exuding from Uri the instant they’re in the same space. And when they lock hands- well… It’s no wonder he’s the Alpha of all Alphas. But it’s strange because he isn’t bleeding one ounce of aggression or hostility –just a warmth that both commands respect and puts Jean at ease. 

It’s a refreshing change. 

Eren snorts at the thought and it makes Jean want to stick his tongue out like a petulant child. Instead- “I, Jean, look forward to your guidance and patronage.” 

Uri nods and ruffles Jean’s hair, “Erwin’s right about you, there’s a lot of untapped potential that I can’t wait to draw out.” He sniffs at Jean before his mouth pulls into a wolfish grin. “A deep power… that’s fueled by your bond to Eren. Despite your Canis roots, we will return you to your ancestry and, in turn, we shall divulge in the culture from which you came.” Uri takes a step back, stares at Eren with a fond adoration that makes Jean feel possessive. “Fun fact, pup: your mate was the most coveted Omega of packs from here, to the East, and back. I’m being 100 percent honest with you when I say that Alpha’s from packs all around the world had hopes of competing for him… our once in a lifetime rarity that is Eren. And now you belong to each other.” 

It feels like it was only a day ago when Jean met Eren and despised the wolf within and wanted to escape it all. Now… he can’t even comprehend his thoughts now. Can’t discern himself from Eren or the wolf he truly is. Can’t ignore instincts and sentiments that were once so easily dismissible. 

He feels free. Alive. Awoke. 

All because he met Eren. 

And he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. 

“We will teach the two of you what it means to be a true soul-bound pair. As you well know, soul-bound pairs are atypical. In fact, the last truly soul-bound pair recorded in our history was formed between myself and Frieda several centuries ago.” 

Frieda stands, eyes bright. “We will teach the two of you many things. You in particular, Jean.” 

“He’ll shadow Mikasa and I… become familiar with our customs.” Which, to Erwin, is the best solution. It’ll give him the chance to see in the mutt what Uri sees. On the other hand- “We must remember that his being here is contingent on us allowing one from his Pack to observe.” 

For the first time since everyone entered the grand hall, Florian perks up. She even speaks, “Hanji seems to be enjoying the freedoms and knowledge that our way of life presents. For a Canis Beta, she has quite the spunk.” 

Well, there’s an understatement. One that makes Erwin chuckle, “I’d have to agree.” During their trek, her inquires were… refreshing as opposed to annoying. Almost like talking to a curious pup… 

“She’s been embraced and isn’t a problem. I’ll happily abide by that particular stipulation. And since she is of no concern, it will give Frieda and I the opportunity to speak with these two.” Uri turns to face Eren and Jean, blue eyes vivid in the dim light of the room. “I’d like to block the link between you two –temporarily of course.” Uri winks when Jean bristles. 

Eren’s worried scent floods the room and makes both Mikasa and Jean snarl but he can’t help it –help being worried. Can’t imagine not being linked to _his_ Alpha now that the connection is there. As though it were a birth right. In a way, it is because Jean is his destined one and- and he’s never felt so complete before in his life so- fuck that. Fuck blocking the bond or whatever the hell it is that the Elders want to do. And why the fuck would they want to- 

“Calm down, pup. Nothing to fret about. It is simply a tactic to allow the two of you to strengthen your bond and remember how to think outside of one another again. You can easily get lost in the sensation of being tied and bound as it is an incredible one –a feeling of completion like no other. But it is vital to remember yourselves as well. You will see.” Frieda cups Eren’s cheek, stares into mesmerizing blue-green-gold depths as though they hold the answers to life. 

And Eren yields. “Okay.” 

“Ah,” In her eyes, Eren is so very perfect with a nature that rivals her own, as it should. “Very well. Uri and I will be borrowing these two pups before returning them to where they should be.” 

There’s a chorus of, “အဲလိုပဲ။,” before the room empties. 

Uri clasps Eren’s hand and Jean is surprised at how unthreatening the action is (more surprised that it doesn’t make him volatile). And as if the man can hear his thoughts, he turns around and winks, “It’s because we’re one in the same, Jean. But, we’ll save that conversation for later. For now, let’s put a stint in the whole, ‘being up each other’s asses’ bit.” 

Eren outright laughs and Jean snorts. It’s not like they can control that and, now… now he’s pretty sure that he doesn’t want to control it. Not in the least bit because Eren belongs to him absolutely and vice versa. And Jean’s never had something that he’s been so sure of belonging to him. He’s also never had a place that he could say he completely belonged to either. Until he met Eren. And now it’s going to be severed and that- that doesn’t sit well with him. 

Or Eren if the sentiments streaming into him are anything to go by. 

“Do you trust us, and I ask you this as one coming into our world for the first time?” 

Jean glances at the hand taking hold of his and he just knows –feels it in his gut that, “Yes.” Because he does for unfathomable reasons. 

Or because of Eren. Which works too. 

“Then know when I say that you will be fine, the two of you will be fine.” 

Well, he can’t argue with that. So he doesn’t. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


It’s like a really fucking unbearable itch that Eren can’t get to and it’s driving him fucking crazy. Really fucking crazy. 

At the most basic level, it’s a dull aching pain that he can’t explain. 

That, or a throbbing that thrums along the surface of his skin and reverberates at the back of his mind –a reminder of the loss of their connection and Eren can’t fucking stand it. 

Days ago, he wouldn’t have given two shits about being linked to Jean. Matter of fact, he could tolerate being separated from his fucking mutt but now… now he can visually see Jean walking out of the room (can smell him, hear him, damn near taste him) but it’s doing nothing to soothe the dull ache settled comfortably at his core. It’s probably making it worse because fuck if he doesn’t remember what it feels like to be irrevocably tied down –to have the ability to know what Jean is thinking and feeling or wanting and needing. 

Almost makes Eren feel empty. 

Definitely makes him yearn to be reconnected to _his_ Alpha as soon as possible. 

That being the case, he stares at Frieda, pupils slitted and corneas tinged gold as the wolf in him sits at bay with his irritation. “Why do we have to do this?” He honestly wants to know. Needs some sort of something to justify the bullshit he’s going through. 

Which she completely understands. It makes her laugh softly because she can easily recall asking the same question way back when, which she tells him and follows it with, “Being soul-bound is… good for the two of you at this point in time. The beginning. Because you are from two very different worlds and the bond is allowing you to reach a deeper understanding and appreciation for one another that would have been a struggle to achieve, all things considered. But it will be good for the two of you to learn not to rely solely on the bond in order to be aware of each other. In addition, you do and will need space. Being connected as us destined pairs are can take a toll.” 

Well.. all of that is mostly true. 

Mostly. 

Eren remembers being resistant to the idea of being stuck to Jean for all of eternity. Resistant at first, reluctant when the reality of their situation finally set in. Up until the night prior, he’d still had issues with being bound to a common dog but then something happened… changed them and everything between them clicked into place. Fixed, formed, and knotted them… at some point… when he was mad and Jean was there and- and something… 

Fuck… 

Just- fuck… 

What had they done differently? 

There had to be- 

“By chance, did the two of you exchange blood?” Curious black irises pin Eren as he racks his mind. 

Last night, he’d been so fucking pissed after being forced into vulnerability by those god awful dogs and then Jean had dared to use his Alpha _command_ and- and then he’d bit Jean. Kissed him. Let Jean draw blood before devouring him from the outside in and that- “Yes, but it wasn’t- we didn’t-” 

“Do it on purpose? I know. And you did nothing wrong. You see, there is usually a ritual when pairs approach us with a bond. Usually. On those occasions, Uri and I instruct soul-bound pairs to exchange essence. A test in which you and Jean have passed. The first to do so since Uri and I. **_That_** is true destiny. I told you earlier that you were bound beyond blood and soul. Your binding is of the earth, handpicked and crafted by the creators to ensure the propagation of our species. To guide, join, and improve upon a way of life for all of those here now and those who are yet to come.” 

Eren frowns and stares and dares to ask- “Wait… what?” And he sounds like an idiot, sure, but he has a feeling that he knows what she’s talking about and it’s just too fucking bizarre to believe. 

Even for him. 

Eren is so easy to read -easy to understand, which is refreshing. One of his qualities that delights Frieda to no end. For his sake, she’ll forgo the word play. “You are to take my place as the Omega Elder and Jean is to take over for Uri. It is the destiny of those handpicked by the creators.” 

When she smiles, it touches her eyes because she’s known –since the day that Eren was birthed into the world- she’s known that he was special. She’d had a feeling about the progeny of Kalura and Grisha. About the Omega and Alpha twins who blessed Erwin’s Pack. She’d assumed that Mikasa and Eren were like she and Uri –twins picked by the creators to be joined for all of eternity. That was until Mikasa found her bond mate and Eren… Eren found Jean. 

Quite the fascinating peculiarity that the creators would choose now of all times to join those of the forest and those who were condemned. An omen of sorts. An Omen and perhaps a blessing… but that is to be determined. 

And Eren is still at a loss. “How is Jean…” His face draws into a scowl because, despite how he feels about his mate, Jean isn’t _one of them_. He’s an outsider that knows jack shit about his roots –that has so many preconceived ideations of who they are and- and Frieda wants him (all of them) to believe that Jean is Uri’s successor? 

Impossible. 

“Despite his origin, Jean is, ultimately, a Lupus just as we are. He has simply forgotten his roots. But there is a power buried deep within him that Uri fully intends to pull out. His strength should be comparable, if not surpassing of Uri’s own. Between Erwin and Uri, you shall have a formidable mate.” 

“But why us?” _Why me,_ is what Eren really wants to ask. Yes, he knows that male Omegas are rare and considered somewhat sacred but- but he still thinks he’s nothing fucking spectacular. 

He gave that right to Mikasa. 

Frieda can smell the stench of doubt. It permeates the entire room and prompts her to grab both of Eren’s hands. “You… simply because you are an Omega, it does nothing to diminish your worth or value. You are a pillar, the backbone of our society. The one people turn to for comfort and reassurance or leadership and guidance when our Alphas and betas cannot remain calm and rational. Omegas are revered because we are strong and persevere through our weaknesses.” She knows this first hand. “You are the perfect choice to inherit all that I am and all that I stand for.” She cups his face and brings their foreheads together. 

“I don’t want to let you or anyone else down.” Because being an elder to the masses is a responsibility that he’d never imagined or dreamed of and- 

“Trust me, you will never disappoint me, _ချစ်သူတို့_. With that in mind, I wanted you to stay behind because I am going to go ahead and do my duty as I see it fit.” She closes her eyes, forehead still pressed gently to Eren’s. “ _သင်တို့၌ငါအမှတ်တရများ, ငါ့ပညာအတတ်, ငါအစဉ်အဆက်ဖြစ်လိမ့်မည်ဟုသောသူအပေါင်းတို့အားပေးရမည်။_ ” 

The instant those words are uttered, Eren’s vision fades. 

The last thing he feels is agony. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it, the latest installment and it took a bit of time but I got it. Thanks for reading and, if you dug it, drop me a line, a verse, a bar... I swear I don't bite unless asked to!
> 
> Translations in chronological order:
> 
> ဆငျးသကျ။ ငါဒဏ်ငွေဖြစ်လိမ့်မည်။ == "Down. I will be fine."  
> အဲလိုပဲ။ == "As it is."  
> ချစ်သူတို့ == "beloved"  
> သင်တို့၌ငါအမှတ်တရများ, ငါ့ပညာအတတ်, ငါအစဉ်အဆက်ဖြစ်လိမ့်မည်ဟုသောသူအပေါင်းတို့အားပေးရမည်။ =="Unto you, I give my memories, my knowledge, and all that I will ever become."
> 
> If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask!!!


End file.
